My Sweet Valentine
by The Wind of Change
Summary: Caroline and Tyler host a party for Valentines Day. With prank letters, uninvited guests and a very special wine, fun ensures.


Caroline had planned the perfect evening. Dinner and hanging out, just the way everything was before all bad things happened, when they were younger and more innocent, when they could laugh and cry without a reason, when they knew how to have fun without worrying about tomorrow. _"Yes, everything be perfect, even if it means I'll have to tolerate Damon for a whole night"_ - she thought. All preparations were going smoothly, and the guests wouldn't be there for at least two more hours. That meant she could spend some time with Tyler. It was Valentines Day, after all, the day to celebrate love. And Caroline and Tyler were completely in love, stronger than ever. At least that was what she told everyone, what she tried to make herself believe. No one had the right to ruin their perfect night, or their perfect love, not even the oldest, most powerful being on this planet - pure evil, as she called him, but a very charming evil. "I love you" - she whispered softly into Tyler's ear. He was getting impatient. He wasn't looking forward to the dinner all that much, but he had to agree because of Caroline. He would certainly rather spend the night with her. Just the two of them, in the bed, in the kitchen, naked, anywhere. That was his wish, his world. He ripped the shirt off her, a few buttons landing in the pudding. Caroline didn't even notice. She unbuttoned his shirt, running her soft hands over his chest, kissing him passionately.

"I must say pink really is your color, love." - They both jumped at the very familiar, accented voice. Caroline glared towards the door frame, where the "pure evil" was leaning casually, his arms folded over his chest.

"Whatare you doing here, Klaus?"- Her voice was low, dripping with anger.

"Did I interrupt something?" - He said, an expression of mock-innocence on his face. He was enjoying the whole situation all too much.

"You weren't even invited! You are not supposed to be here!" - apparently her evening would not be so perfect. He was smirking. - "Just... Leave!"

"But I even brought you flowers." - He shot her a hurt puppy look, only serving to annoy her further. She would be completely enraged by the end of the evening. He went on to hand her the bouquet, but three yellow roses were still in his hand. Caroline's eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was going to do. Tyler was still quite clueless. A look of confusion on his face deepened even more as Klaus approached him, holding our the flowers.

"For the lady of the house." - He said with the most sincere expression he could muster, before speeding out of the room, laughing as the offending roses and an astonishing row of profanities flew out after him.

"And Caroline" - he yelled from the other room - "you might want to get dressed."

Klaus was sitting in the living room, the living room she spent hours decorating to perfection. Because this was supposed to be her _perfect _evening.

"Tyler"- she said, sounding almost panicked - "Do something!"

"Maybe we should just let him be, Care."- She was stunned.

"What?!"

"How much harm can he do? At least he won't hurt anyone. And it's not like we have any chance of getting rid of him if he wants to stay."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was probably right. Klaus was stronger than them, and it's not like it was his biggest goal to destroy her perfect dinners.

"Okay. But if he ruins everything, I will consider it your fault."

And she really did need to get dressed already.

The guests would be arriving soon. Despite the bad start and the uninvited guest, Caroline still hoped all could go well. Tyler had gone to fetch the wine, and she had just enough time to get ready. She climbed the stairs slowly, humming a tune to herself, contemplating what to wear. Making the decision would turn out to be much trickier than she originally thought, as she discovered when she opened her closet. There was not a _single_ item of clothing there, except for a rather indiscrete red and lacy set of underwear which was definitely not hers - she's never even seen it before. What on Earth happened there? This was bad. She noticed something more then - a scribbled note was attached to the piece of clothing, if it could even be called that. "I hope you like what I picked for you. Make sure you also thank Damon - I would have had quite a bit of trouble figuring out your size if there wasn't for him. Use it well. Kol." Great. Just amazing. Apparently she had not one - but two insane Originals running around the house! Her face became red with anger. She would be forced to spend the night in a buttonless shirt and a pink bra. Tyler couldn't have picked a better moment for ripping up her clothes. She spun around the room, desperately trying to come up with some kind of a plan. She was screwed. Something caught her attention then, and she stopped abruptly - on her bed was a dark, almost black box with a white bow. Well, this was familiar. Chasing away the hunch she was getting, she approached the box cautiously. "_It is from Tyler. It has to be." _She shut her eyes tightly, gathering courage to open it. _"Breathe in, breathe out. It is from Tyler. You're panicking because of nothing." _Her fingers found the cover of the box, and she flung it open. Before her lay a beautiful rosy-pink dress, dark lace on the waist. It was perfect. Once again she assured herself it was from Tyler, but another note caught her eye. Tyler wouldn't have to write a note. He would just tell her. She took the piece of paper dreadfully, cursing the original hybrid downstairs in advance. "Another dance wouldn't be too much to ask for, would it, love? Fondly, Klaus." The dress was not so wonderful after all, and neither was the night. But it wasn't like she had anything else to wear. She had literally _no_ clothes. She turned the note in her hands, beginning to panick again. Something was written on the back of the paper too. "I apologize for what Kol had done, but I had to make sure you would wear the dress." Doorbell rang downstairs, and she put on the dress hurriedly. She could already see Klaus smirking in her head.

Klaus flew to the door, unable to resist such an opportunity. The stunned faces would surely be priceless. He opened the door, fixing up a pleasant, welcoming expression.

"Come in, and welcome." - Damon and Elena stared at him as if his skin turned green, or he grew a nice pair of antlers.

"Is something wrong? If I didn't know you better, I'd think you weren't happy to see me." - He was playing innocent.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" - Elena fixed him with a stern gaze.

"That seems to be a common question today. I think it's obvious I am joining your little dinner." - He was still smiling. Elena's face adopted a rather peculiar shade, as she was clearly both confused and uncomfortable, but the older Salvatore had a rather mischievous expression. He was up to something, and it was certainly no good.

"Well, since you're welcoming us, I guess you're the host here" - he spoke - "And that means this is for you."

He held out a rather beautiful bouquet - with tiny roses, daisies, even some pear blossom - but it is needless to say Klaus didn't consider it so nice. He was glaring at Damon, all of his previous mirth gone. Klaus _did not _like the taste of his own medicine. A sweet sound of laughter broke the silence - Caroline came to await her guests. She never thought something like that would happen, but Damon actually improved her mood for once.

"Come in." - she said, with a genuine smile on her face. The couple went into the house, passing by a still pouting Klaus, and Damon handed over the flowers properly this time. Just as everything seemed to be going fine, Elena promptly ruined it.

"And I really love the dress, Care. Where did you buy it?" Klaus smirked as Caroline blushed and made up a lie for Elena.

"Where's Tyler?" - Klaus asked as they sat in the living room.

"He's just picking the wine, so whatever thoughts might have crossed your psychopathic mind, don't say it." - She was becoming rather annoyed. His sheer presence was unnerving, and Tyler was gone for quite a while already.

"I hear our friend Hayley is back" - He couldn't help but tease her. - "Perhaps he went to welcome her."

"Just drop it, okay?" - She spat, glaring daggers at him. Damon and Elena looked as if they were watching a tennis match. The doorbell saved them from more awkwardness and bickering.

"It's probably Bonnie and Jeremy." - Caroline said, getting up to open the door. Klaus followed after her. She shot him a questioning look.

"Well both the lady and the man of the house should await guests, and since Tyler is missing in action..."- He trailed of.

As soon as the pair left the room, Damon and Elena shared a look.

"What is going on with them?" - He asked, and Elena shrugged and laughed.

At the door stood Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt, all sporting rather stunned and dumbfounded expressions. Caroline didn't even have to ask what was wrong - her face would have quite similar if one of them opened the door with Klaus standing behind them.

"Just... ignore him." - she said. As they were entering the house, they heard Stefan calling out to wait. He was walking trough the yard with a happy-looking, smiling Rebekah. A pile of variously colored papers was in his hands - he took up the duty of picking up the Valentines letters for everyone.

"Nice dress, Care." - Matt chose that moment to point out, and everyone went on to agree with him. Stefan and Rebekah joined the group - neither of them seemed surprised to see Klaus there. They walked to the living room, talking about who they thought they got letter from. Tyler came with the wine in the meantime, and he was talking to Damon and Elena.

"You really look great tonight, Care." - He too pointed out. Why did everyone have to notice it? Klaus was smirking.

"Yes, that color really suits you."- Rebekah said. Caroline was certain she knew all about the dress.

They were just sitting down and talking, when another doorbell rang. Most in the room were surprised - they weren't expecting anyone else. Klaus didn't seem so stunned.

"And that would be Kol." - He said, and a few moments later the Original in question appeared in the room.

"Wonderful dress, Caroline." - He said. - "I just wonder what you have underneath it."

Not even Klaus knew what Kol was talking about this time - Caroline, on the other hand, blushed madly. The rather uncomfortable silence for Caroline, and entertaining for most of the other, was broken as Tyler suggested they should have dinner now.

"As a very experienced vampire, that has lived for over a hundred years, I honestly think chefs should come up with some bloodier recipes. I don't like this." - Said Damon, who was quite obviously liking Tyler's choice of wine. After all, lasting an entire night without teasing Caroline would be too much, and it wasn't like he was saying anything untrue.

"As a member of the Original family, pure, greatest evil, and the most powerful being in this world, I suggest you to shut up. Caroline's cooking is completely fine." - Klaus replied, before either Caroline or Tyler had the time to say anything. Another uncomfortable silent moment followed, which was really unsurprising, considering two uninvited Originals sat at the table.

"As the most handsome person here, and in general, I suggest we head to the living room and open the letters. And, off course, Tyler should bring us some more wine. He is, after all, the expert in choosing... _wines._" - Kol was being humble as always. They weren't sure if he was trying to fix the awkward moment or just making a worse one, but they all obliged.

Tyler got lost again, and Klaus was helping Caroline serve the desert.

"And they go and say cavaliers are an extinct specie. They surely don't know you, Klaus." - Damon had way too much wine to be able to control his mouth, even tho he could feel Elena kicking him under the table at almost everything he said.

"And where is he anyway? One might even think Klaus was hosting this party."

"He had to get more wine, because a certain vampire is making it disappear too quickly." - Tyler, who just came back, said, shutting Damon's mouth for at least a little while. Stefan decided it was the time to break some tension:

"We better start reading the letters, there's a lot of them. Lets start with Rebekah. Are you reading it for us, Bex?

"Off course."- She said, happy that Stefan brought her letters. She began reading:

" 'From Camille to her dearest Rebekah.' What is this? I don't even know a Camille." - Kol was getting interested.

" 'Bekah, the days we spent together are forever etched into my memory. That is why I send you a Valentines letter every year - as a memory for the _passionate _February so many years ago.' Okay, why do _I _have to be the one to get weird letters? 'I hope our touches, kisses' - _what!? - _'gentle words, and' - oh, Gosh - '_passions _we shared stay the sweetest memories for you too. Have fiery kisses from yours and only yours Camille.' "

Rebekah's face was drained of all color, and everyone else was suppressing laughter. Damon was smiling as if he was imagining the scene, Matt and Jeremy shared a look, and Kol was obviously enjoying this the most.

"I... I don't even remember her." - Rebekah was completely dumbfounded.

"Wow, Bex." - Kol was having too much fun - "I think _I_ remember her. How could you forget such emotions, such passion?" - The forgetful blonde flung a pillow at him.

"Perhaps _Klaus_ has something to do with the fact you can't remember. It is one of his many psychopathic hobbies." - Klaus' brow furrowed, but he managed not to answer his annoying little brother.

"I think I might have heard something about this Camille as well." - Stefan was joining the Lets Tease Rebekah club. - "But lets continue with letters. Who's next?"

Rebekah was happy they finally let the subject drop, but she was still confused.

"I'll go next."- Said Tyler.- "Caroline can read - she should know the best how to accent the things she's written."

His confidence was getting on Klaus' nerves - he was the alpha male, after all.

"I don't know, Tyler. It's not like Caroline would write so many letters for you. I don't think she's a crazed fan girl off yours. Maybe you should tell _Hayley_ to be more discrete next time."

Caroline was mad. Klaus was lighting the doubt in her, and she couldn't allow that. She couldn't let the hybrid win.

"I will be glad to read it, Tyler." - She said in her sweetest voice.

"My Dearest Ty-Ty, happy Valentine's, my snugly bear." - Klaus noticed her face was becoming confused, but she kept reading. - "I love having hot bath tubs with you, staying in bed all day long, skinny dipping and all the other cray cray things we do." - Damon spat out a the wine he was drinking as a fit of laughter erupted from his mouth - "We are one happy and silly couple. Same things are on our dirty minds, Ty-Ty. We're both the same, and that's why we're perfect together, Ty-Ty. I'm waiting for you, my cutie pie, tonight on our secret place, Ty-Ty. A surprise is waiting for you"

Kol was making faces like he was vomiting at the sappy romantic and stupid nicknames, but he didn't mind the talk about hot tubs.

"How sweet." - Rebekah said between chuckles.

"Thank you ,Caroline, it is wonderful." - Tyler said.

"It is not from me." - She said in an overly flat tone. - "With love for my funny bunny Ty-Ty, _Hayley."_

Klaus was gloating.

"This must be another one of Klaus' tricks to ruin this evening." - Tyler was trying to fix things. Kol was having fun again - those people really knew how to entertain him - but Caroline was enraged.

"It surely is. Making an army of hybrids, trying to ruin our relationship, killing and erasing memories is his favorite entertainment."- She said, glaring daggers at Klaus. Damon and Elena were smirking. Caroline took the next letter - another one for Tyler.

"How many did you write, Klaus?"

Klaus was, for once, actually innocent. He was surprised that they were so sure it was him.

"None. I don't do such childish things."

"Read it." - Said Elena. - "It's probably not a real one, so why should you get so upset over nothing?"

Caroline gathered her strength and started:

"Tyler Lockwood - "

"What a way to begin a love letter." - Kol interrupted. Caroline glared at him.

"Do you remember the night you used out services this summer? In case you don't, I will elaborate. You were spending the night with our employee Lissa. She says you talked how your new beloved girlfriend, Caroline, she thinks, was, to put it nicely, _overly committed_. Well if you are in fact that Tyler Lockwood, we have great news for you. Lissa is expecting a baby, which we determined was yours. We want to ask you to make an appointment with our lawyer, so you could discuss alimony. Happy Valentines Day, and congratulations. Sincerely yours, Monica Fisher, Head of the Public Relations Department of "Your Girl", Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Lets just move on." - Tyler muttered. Caroline, that was standing until then, dropped onto the sofa - right next to Klaus. She was mad, and trying to hide it. He shot her a victorious smile. Kol and Damon were enjoying the scene, and Matt surprised everyone.

"Do you have to go get some more wine again, Tyler? Don't leave Hayley waiting." - He said. The comment lightened the mood again, and they were laughing. All letters seemed to be just a joke, after all.

"I'll go next." - Said a very cheerful Jeremy. Tyler's wine was doing wonders. He got up and started reading ceremoniously, but soon his voice shook.

" Dearest Jeremy,

We wanted to take this chance to contact you, since we can only send one letter each year. It is probably not the right way to start the letter, but we thought you should find out about our organization first. We have both missed you so much since we left the world you live in. We met , and became great friends and each other's comfort. It inspired us to create OOJDG - "Organization os Jeremy's Dead Girlfriends". Members of the organization help each other a lot, and even though there's only two of us, this has been recognized as the greatest organization of the Other Side. We want to say that we love and miss you, and that we hope OOJDG will have more members in the future.

Forever yours,

Vicki and Anna.

_**P.S.: I can't even put it words how much I miss you. There isn't a day that I don't think of you, and that I don't feel guilty about all the pain I put you through. I'm sorry, and I will love you f**__**o**__**rever. Vicki.**_

_P.P.S: I hear you and Bonnie are back together. I just want to say I'm glad that you moved on. I love you more th__a__n I ever loved anyone, and it's my greatest joy to see you happy. Love, Anna.__ "_

No one even dared to interrupt him. Only Kol found even this amusing.

"What sick person could write this?" - Asked Jeremy, and his eyes darted to Kol. The Original's mirth melted instantly - there was something about this boy who could, in a lack of better word, frighten him, something dangerous that even had the potential to kill him. Jeremy's face lightened when he saw Kol quite scared.

"This is the most insane, stupidest joke anyone ever made. And only one mad man could have done this." - Said Jeremy, laughing now. He turned to Damon.

"I could swear this is your doing. You're crazy enough for this. You, know that is why you're good for my sister. You're crazy enough not to mind her flying around between you guys." - Damon was dumbfounded. The wine was obviously showing its effects once more.

"Damon's turn." - Said Elena, handing over his letter. He began reading:

"Dear Damon, do you remember me? Do you remember your Annie? - No I don't. - I will never forget when I first saw you. It was sometime during the polar night, and the entire base was freezing. I was wondering what on Earth made me come to Antarctica. Then came the new explorers, and you with them. You caught my interest right away. There was something peculiar about you, something special. I couldn't quite tell what it was at first. After a few hours, I realized you weren't shaking and you face wasn't red and purple from the icy air. You might have as well been on a beach in Hawaii! Curiosity was what pulled me to you. Other then the fact you were hot as hell, of course. So we started talking and spending time together. It was only a matter of time before we became something more. We were walking next to the sea, watching penguins, and I was cold, when you first kissed me. I was surprised at first, but as you put your tongue in my mouth all resistance faded. It was then that the cold did its magic. Our tongues were frozen together for at least an hour. I was really, really cold. We had to go all the way to the base like that, and then sit in front of the fireplace with everyone watching. I thought I would die of embarrassment. It was a few hours later that you told me what you were. You told me you loved me, and that you wanted to turn me. I would have refused if I was anywhere else. At the time tho, I would have done a lot worse just to stop being cold. After that we were happy for a while. We walked together on the frozen land, laughed in the faces of those who spent entire days trying to warm up. Our first time was unforgettable. We were naked on the snow, and I wasn't cold! It would have been perfect if that penguin wasn't watching the entire time. He was creepy. We spent beautiful two months together, but then you disappeared without a trace. I didn't mind really, I was never angry. The only reason I kept searching for you was to thank you. The rest of my time on the base was wonderful. I was shagging guys all the time, walking around naked, but the freezing air couldn't harm me. In the last fifty years, I have never been cold. So thank you Damon, thank you for the amazing gift you gave to me. Forever yours, and never again cold, Annie." - Many times, his reading was interrupted by laughter. He was stunned.

"What on Earth is this?"

"Come warm me up, Damon." - Teased Jeremy, adopting a very squeaky, pitched voice. - "I'm waiting for you, Damon, baby."

" Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day with out you  
Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day without you." - Stefan sang. Rebekah pretended to cover her ears to block out his 'terrific' voice. Damon just smiled, but he was yearning to lay a fist in both Stefan's and Jeremy's face.

"I really didn't know you were so hot, Damon." - Klaus added.

"You can ask Caroline, Rebekah and Elena just how hot I am." - He said. Happy with the witty return, he plopped onto the sofa, taking almost half of his pudding in his mouth at once. Suddenly, he started coughing violently - if he was not a vampire, they would have been afraid that he would choke. Almost fifteen minutes later, he coughed out a few small, white buttons. Caroline's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I...I.."

"Tried to kill me?" - Damon offered, her discomfort entertaining him. After all, it wasn't like buttons could harm vampires.

"Perhaps the memory of this will be enough to stop Tyler from ripping up your clothes so close to the desert the next time you have a dinner, right, sweetheart?" - Klaus had to make the matter even worse for Caroline. Most people in the room had pretty accurate perceptions of how the buttons ended up in the pudding, but now there was no doubt.

"But... How would Klaus know if Tyler ripped up her shirt?" - Matt was honestly confused. Kol was shaking with laughter - he knew all about the interruption earlier that day.

"Because he bothered to show up two hours early just to catch them in act." - He explained to the confused group, still laughing. - "It was quite a scene, actually. Caroline was wearing a pink bra."

"But... How do you know?" - Elena wondered.

"Because I was busy stealing her clothes at the time. I had quite a bit of a job, actually. You have way too much of it, Caroline." - Almost everyone in the room was shocked even more at that, with the exception of Kol himself, Caroline, Klaus and Rebekah.

"Umm... Why were you even stealing her clothes?" - Bonnie asked.

"It's it obvious by now?" - Said Rebekah in a matter of fact tone. - "Kol stole her clothes so she would have to wear the dress that Nik bought her."

Caroline was embarrassed. She knew it was better not to say anything, but she had to ask something.

"And... Where exactly does leaving me slutty _underwear_ fit into the plan?"

Klaus and Rebekah were surprised now. Kol was smiling mischievously.

"Nowhere. That was entirely me." - He said happily. Most people were fighting back grins by now.

"Well, I must say you chose a nice dress, Klaus." - Damon said, earning a glare from Caroline.

"Thank you." - Said the hybrid, a pleased smile on his face.

"Maybe we should continue with the letters now." - Jeremy said.

"Elena goes next." - Stefan said, throwing her the letter. It never got to her tho, as Kol caught it first.

"I feel like reading." - He said, and opened the letter. - "It's quite short. And apparently from Damon."

He was laughing - the others were already dreading what was inside.

"Are you ready for it?" - They nodded.

"Are you sure?" - Everyone was getting nervous now, but they still confirmed.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Just read it already, Kol." - Klaus said.

"Well, if you're positive... Here we go. _'Yo bitch I'm gonna slap you up, yo bitch I'll slap you up. Yo bitch I'm gonna slap you up, yo bitch I'll slap you up. Yo bitch I'm gonna slap you up, yo bitch I'll slap you up.'_ " - He was actually rapping, and everyone was staring at him in shock. When he was about to repeat the words for the fifteenth time, Rebekah stopped him.

"Okay, Kol, we get it. How about you continue reading it seriously now?"

"Well, I am. And that is all it says." - Kol said through laughter.

"_What?" - _Stefan said, beginning to laugh too.

"Have a look if you don't believe me."

Both Elena and Damon were speechless.

"I did _not _write that." - Said Damon defensively.

"It is okay, Damon, no need to deny. We get it. You want to slap her up." - Jeremy said as seriously as he could, before bursting out in laughter.

"I'm serious! I _didn't _write that!" - Damon was getting even more upset.

"We know, Damon. This is just some prank. Just remember the other letters." - Elena was comforting her distraught boyfriend, while everyone else was pretty much dieing from laughter.

"Bonnie's turn." - Said Stefan, though he still wasn't able to stop laughing. - "She's kind of quiet tonight. We might even forget what her voice sounds like."

"That's fine, but Tyler should go bring some more wine. Hayley's lonely." - Klaus teased. Tyler didn't object tho - he actually went to get some more. Damon was getting curious now. Two unopened bottles were still on the table, and Tyler had no reason to go anywhere.

"Perhaps Hayley _is_ in the basement. I'll follow him and see what he's up to."

Most of them found the idea quite ridiculous, which is probably why they agreed. Jeremy volunteered to go with him.

Jeremy was shaking with silent laughter as he and Damon hid behind the door of the basement. They watched in amusement and Tyler and Hayley - who _was _there in fact - kissed.

"I love you, Ty-Ty." - she whispered. The hiding men barely held back the laughter.

"Did she really just say _Ty-Ty_?" - Jeremy said.

"Watch this." - Damon was clearly up to no good. He straightened up a bit, and yelled as loud as he could.

"Well, hello Hayley!"

The couple was stunned. They quickly jumped away from each other, and Hayley fell over a box. She let out a loud scream - her leg was turned strangely.

"Great job, Damon." - Said Tyler angrily, before picking her up and carrying her out.

"Does it hurt much, cutie pie?" - Damon could have sworn he heard Tyler say at a distance.

The people upstairs were getting more and more curious as loud noises came from the basement. Jeremy appeared at the doorway - he was still laughing. Damon followed soon after him.

"You should have seen it!" - Jeremy said - "She _was _there! She was _actually _there! So they were kissing, and Damon yelled. Hayley fell over some box - I think she might have broken her leg. Tyler is taking her to the hos- " - His speech was stopped abruptly by a sob that escaped Caroline's mouth. Tears were piling up in her eyes. How could he do that to her? Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah tried to comfort her - everyone in the room was silent.

"I.. I'm sorry, guys."- Caroline said through tears, surprising everyone. - "I can cry later. I shouldn't ruin your Valentine's too. How about that letter for Bonnie?"

"Are you sure, Care? You don't have to do this if you don't want to anymore."- Bonnie said. She nodded.

"Are you _absolutely _sure?" - Kol couldn't help himself. Caroline let out a laugh.

"It will surely help to cheer me up." - She said. Klaus smiled. She was a strong girl.

"Well then, here's the letter." - Stefan said, passing the paper to Bonnie.

" 'Dear Bonnie'," - She began reading - " 'I'm not exactly all that good at this, but I want you to know that I care about you. In the thousand years I've lived, I haven't written a single Valentines letter.' What?" - She skimmed over the rest of the letter, her eyes widening.

"What is it? Is it something dirty? Or is it from Klaus?" - Kol was getting interested.

" 'No woman I've met intrigued me as much as you do. You are more beautiful than anything I know, but you are also so much more than that. You are strong and independent, smart. You aren't afraid of anything.' " - She laughed at the next lines, and then continued. - " 'You are like a wild rose - so wonderful, so fragile looking, but powerful and unbreakable.' "

"I think I might get sick. What idiot would write that?" - Kol commented, making Bonnie laugh even more.

" 'Every day I think of you - every night you haunt my dreams.' " - Kol pretended to vomit - " 'So I ask you, Bonnie Bennet, will you ever give me a chance? Will you ever be able to forget what I am and all I've done? Will you ever love me? My heart aches for you. With love, _Kol Mikaelson.' "_

Kol was completely shocked. His mouth dropped to the floor, and his eyes looked as if they would pop out. Everyone else was laughing.

" 'What idiot would write that', Kol? Do you happen to know any such person?" - Rebekah said, still laughing.

"I DID NOT WRITE THAT!" - He screamed. They were sure entire Mystic Falls heard him.

"I DID NOT!" - Damon opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut of by the enraged Original.

"If your head is still dear to you, you will not utter a word."

"Don't be so embarrassed, brother. It was such a romantic letter." - Klaus said despite Kol's threats.

"Shut up. Please shut up." - Kol said, a pained expression on his face.

"Come on Kol. Don't be so upset over it. All of the letters were strange." - Rebekah said, tying to control her laughter.

"We have one for Klaus as well." - Stefan said, holding a large paper. - "I'm reading this one."

"Stefan." - Caroline said, and he turned to her. - "How did you knew he would be here?"

He shot her a guilty smile, and began reading.

" 'Dear Klaus, do you remember me? It is me, Ariel. The same little Ariel you met, fell in love with and taught what life was so many years ago. I wouldn't be what I am now if I haven't met you that hot, stifling summer. I was going trough my diary after so many years. The old, yellow pages hold my memories, bittersweet, both happy and sad. One stands out. Memories of that summer, hard, unbearable even after all those years. No, I will never forget. - Now goes a part of her diary - _**...The heat made even flies **_- No, wait. This has to be read specially. - _**...The heat made even flies drowsy and sleepy, I tell ya'.' " **_- He was now speaking in a bad imitation of a southern accent, his voice sounding rather ridiculous. - " '_**The cow dung stinks all the way from the stable across the road. Old servant who never even bathes is sweating more then ever - you could smell him from a mile away, I tell ya'. M' pa put out a notice in the local newspaper - he's looking for a young lad willing to work like a god damn horse for a few bucks. We've always had a great farm, a lot of horses and cows, and this year pa wants to make it even bigger. He got a purebred bull to 'fertilize' the cows, as they put it, fuck them I say, and he needs a guy to help him, since he only has me...**_' Well, now I see where Klaus fits in here. ' Yes, that heated summer would have been boring and unbearable if you haven't appeared. _**...Some lad came. Dirty, sweaty. His shirt was all torn up. Pa took him to work - strong and hairy, but doesn't stink like all those farm bastards, a dream of all country girls. I, so used to those boys here, saw him as a gentleman sir. I liked him right away, I tell ya'... **_I fell in love with you, and I didn't even know what love was. A true little countrywoman, that knows nothing. ' This sounds like quite the love story, Klaus. So romantic. '_**...I like this new lad, he's a fine one, I tell ya'. He stuck to me like a bull to a cow. He chased me all over the meadows, full of burs that kept getting stuck in his pants. And I run, I run. And there - he catches me. He grabbed my ass, there, here. Lifted my skirt, and I scream like a god damn banshee. All ground shook, I tell ya'. Look there, look here, and you see us making out in the grass, and a grasshopper ends up where it shouldn't. Get him out, take him out, the bastard won't come out! Well, that's how we spend out time, I tell ya'. We went home then. I was no longer the same, ya' see. I feared pa would know right away, but he didn't. **_No one suspected, it seemed. Now, sometimes when I can't, and don't even have to sleep I think about it all. I think about the night I became one of you, about all the walks in the fields, the way we sneaked in when we came home late, about your departure. I was sure, I could have sworn, put my hand into the fire to prove it, I never doubted you loved me. All the words, jokes, excitement seemed so real. But, all of it were lies. I've never met anyone like you, no one lied so sweetly and easily, played with feelings like you did. The moment you and your friend Stefan told me it was all a bet, that you bet you could seduce and use a countrywoman you saw in the church on Sunday (and you only went to church to rob the priest) my world crashed. I thought of killing myself, but my death, as I see it now, was just what you wanted. Be damned, Klaus Mikaelson. I am back now, and I am stronger then I ever was, more experienced. You won't believe all the things I learned in those hundred years. I'm coming back to hurt you, like you hurt me. Goodbye for now. Have kisses from the fiery and only yours, Ariel.' Hey, I think I remember her!"

Everyone was laughing. Everyone except for Klaus, that is.

"_This_ did not happen."

"Sure it did. I don't know how could you forget Ariel, Klaus. She was a sweet girl." - Stefan said.

"So how did you get the grasshopper out?" - Caroline couldn't help but mock him.

"There was no _grasshopper!_" - Klaus was quite distraught.

"What is it with forgetful Originals tonight? Rebekah can't remember a girl she spent an entire month with, Kol can't remember writing the letter, and Klaus can't remember such a fine girl. Something's off here, _I tell ya'_." - Jeremy said trough laughter.

"This has been fun, but how come there are no real letters?" - Matt asked.

"Well, there are." - Stefan said, taking out a whole other bunch of letters. - "But I think we should read those in private."

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well - even Kol was getting along with everyone. It was late already, and all of the guest had left. All but one, actually. Klaus came there two hours early, and apparently he was planning to stay two hours longer than everyone else. Caroline stood in the kitchen. She was wondering if she should tell him to leave, but, truth be told, she didn't mind him being there. The flowers he brought her stood in a vase in front of her - she was looking at the beautifully arranged strands of lilac, jasmin and lavender. She played with the leaves and blossoms, moving them around the vase. She noticed something then - a tiny, white envelope was perched behind one of the flowers. "Caroline. I once said love was a vampire's greatest weakness. Centuries later, I still stand by it. And I hate myself for being weak. I hate you too, Caroline. I hate you for making me weak. Klaus." Tears were piling up in her eyes. After the entire night, full of emotions, after what Tyler had done, after Kol's and Damon's teasing, she was too weak to fight her feelings. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head. Why would Klaus, the man who was supposed to be so evil, the man who was supposed to despise love as the most human feeling of all, fall in love with _her_? And how come the thought of him no longer repulsed her? How could Tyler just walk away with Hayley, when she thought they were happy and in love? She felt lost, like a little girl. She crashed onto the chair, pressing the note against her chest and crying silently. She tried to sort out her thoughts, her feelings, but it was all confusing. She could not allow Klaus to stay in the house even for a second longer. Her emotions were getting out of control, ans she knew she could do something she would regret later. She got up ans set for the living room, still clutching the paper in her hand.

"Klaus."- She called before she came into the room.

"I am here, Caroline."- He answered. - "I thought you might not be quite alright after everything that's happened."

"So you stayed here to pour some more salt?" - She asked, but she couldn't make her voice sound bitter like she wanted. She sounded hurt and quiet.

"No. I stayed because I thought you might need someone." - He whispered. Music was playing quietly - he must have set it before she came. Caroline didn't have the strength to tell him to go, to stop him, and she didn't truly want to. She took his hand, and soon they were dancing, close to each other. She enjoyed the warmth of his body, his embrace. His breath was on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She wanted to stay like that forever - near him, oblivious to everything else. Her lips slowly found his. Klaus returned the kiss, pressing his lips against hers, holding her close. They were both peaceful and serene. There was no world then - like he has never hurt anyone, like she hasn't just been betrayed. 'If you can't take someone at their worse, you don't deserve them at their best', they say. They could be what they were just then - no masks, no hiding.

"Do not go." - She whispered, putting her arms around his neck. They danced for hours, until they were both tired and weary, and fell into the sweetest dreams they've had in a long while.

Rebekah was smiling as she walked through streets with Stefan, her hand in his.

"What do you think, who wrote the letters?" - She asked.

"I guess we'll never know." - He said, smiling mischievously into the darkness. The night turned out to be even better then he imagined while writing the letters.


End file.
